Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World of Tres-
Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World of Tres-''' (キングダム ハーツ オーケストラ ワールド オブ トレス) est une série de concerts se déroulant courant 2019 à travers le monde, à l'occasion de la sortie de Kingdom Hearts III. La tournée est supervisée par Tetsuya Nomura et Yoko Shimomura, et produite par La Fée Sauvage, un organisateur d'évènements culturels. Dates Tokyo Le concert se déroule le samedi 27 avril sur 2 sessions (à 12h30 et à 18h30) et le dimanche 28 avril à 12h30, au Hall A du Forum international de Tokyo, interprété par l'orchestre philharmonique de Kanagawa et les Senzoku Freshman Singers. Singapour Le concert se déroule le samedi 18 mai à 20h, à l'Esplanade Concert Hall. Chicago Le concert se déroule le samedi 1er juin à 20h, à l'auditorium de l'Université Roosevelt. Los Angeles Le concert se déroule le samedi 8 juin à 20h, au Dolby Theatre. Orlando Le concert se déroule le samedi 22 juin à 20h, au Walt Disney Theatre. New York Le concert se déroule les vendredi 28 et samedi 29 juin à 20h, à l'United Palace Theatre. Toronto Le concert se déroule le samedi 13 juillet à 20h, au Sony Theatre. Cologne Le concert se déroule le samedi 24 août à la Philharmonie de Cologne. Atlanta Le concert se déroule le samedi 14 septembre à 20h, au Fox Theatre. Paris Le concert se déroule le samedi 28 septembre à 20h, au Palais des Congrès. Milan Le concert se déroule le samedi 5 octobre au Teatro Arcimboldi. Sydney Le concert se déroule le samedi 19 octobre au Centennial Hall de l'hôtel de ville de Sydney. Dallas Le concert se déroule le samedi 26 octobre à 20h, au Verizon Theatre de Grand Prairie. Sao Paulo Le concert se déroule le samedi 2 novembre au Espaço das Americas. Londres Le concert se déroule le dimanche 17 novembre à 15h, au Eventim Apollo. Mexico Le concert se déroule le samedi 23 novembre à 20h, au Auditorio Blackberry. Osaka Le concert se déroule le samedi 30 novembre au Grand Cube Osaka. Règlement *Une place coûte 9000¥ pour les sessions de Tokyo et Osaka. *La tournée est interdite aux enfants de moins de 3 ans. *Une place de catégorie 3 coûte environ 83$ pour Londres, 79$ pour Chicago, 83$ pour New-York, 75$ pour Atlanta, 78$ pour Singapour, *Une place de catégorie 2 coûte environ 151$ pour Londres, 99$ pour Chicago, 113$ pour New-York, 95$ pour Atlanta, 89$ pour Dallas, 100$ pour Singapour, *Une place de catégorie 1 coûte environ 78$ (69€) pour Paris, 119$ pour Chicago, 139$ pour New-York, 115$ pour Atlanta, 113$ pour Dallas, 145$ pour Singapour, *Une place Carré Or coûte 134$ environ (119€) pour Paris *Une place VIP, limitée à 150 exemplaires par concert, et qui permet de rencontrer la compositrice Yoko Shimomura pour une séance de dédicaces, coûte environ 190$ (169€) pour Paris Morceaux Partie 1 #'''Dearly Beloved from KINGDOM HEARTS III #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Music from KINGDOM HEARTS' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts ("Dive Into the Heart -Destati-", "Destiny Islands", "Traverse Town", "Hand in Hand" & "Friends in My Heart"). #'Music from Re: Chain of Memories' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories ("Scent of Silence" & "Castle Oblivion"). #'Music from KINGDOM HEARTS II' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts II ("The Afternoon Streets", "Working Together", "Reviving Hollow Bastion", "Cavern of Remembrance" & "Deep Anxiety"). #'Music from 358/2 Days' #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days ("Critical Drive", "Sacred Moon" & "Musique pour la tristesse de Xion"). #'Pretty Pretty Abilities from coded' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Music from Birth by Sleep' #:Orchestration: Mariam Abounnasr #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ("The Worlds", "Dearly Dreams", "Destiny's Union", "Night in the Dark Dream" & "Night of Tragedy"). #'Music from Dream Drop Distance' #:Orchestration: Tomomichi Takeoka #:Medley orchestral de divers thèmes de Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance ("Dream Eaters", "Sweet Spirits♡", "Majestic Wings" & "Link to All"). #'Music of Another Time' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #:Medley orchestral des thèmes de Kingdom Hearts 0.2: Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'', ''Kingdom hearts χ: Back Cover, et Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. #'Diabolic Bash' #:Orchestration: Kosuke Yamashita #:Medley orchestral des thèmes de boss ("Destiny's Force" "Shrouding Dark Cloud" "The Fight for My Friends" "Vim and Vigor" "The Encounter" "Another Side -Battle Ver.-" "Unforgettable" "Rage Awakened -The Origin-" & "L'Impeto Oscuro"). Partie 2 #'Face My Fears -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Symphonic Suite: The Worlds of Tres I -Of Gods and Toys-' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #:Medley orchestral des thèmes de L'Olympe, de la Voie stellaire et du Coffre à Jouets. #'Symphonic Suite: The Worlds of Tres II -Tangled with Scares-' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #:Medley orchestral des thèmes du Royaume de Corona, du Flux brumeux et de Monstropolis. #'Symphonic Suite: The Worlds of Tres III -A Frozen Fracas-' #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Medley orchestral des thèmes d'Arendelle. #'Symphonic Suite: The Worlds of Tres IV -A Pirate's Tale-' #:Orchestration: Tomomichi Takeoka #:Medley orchestral des thèmes des Caraïbes. #'Symphonic Suite: The Worlds of Tres V -A Hero's Journey-' #:Orchestration: Kosuke Yamashita #:Medley orchestral des thèmes de San Fransokyo, de l'Éclipse, du Monde final, de la Nécropole des Keyblades et de Scala ad Caelum. #'Overture to the Decisive Battle' #:Orchestration: Yasunori Nishiki #:Medley orchestral des thèmes de la Véritable Organisation XIII. #'Hikari -KINGDOM Tres Orchestra Instrumental Version-' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Rhapsody in Tres for Piano, Chorus and Orchestra' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada Encore *'Chikai -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-' *:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada Invités *... Liens externes *Page chez Square Enix *Page chez Disney Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Concerts